Say What You Have To Say Or Just Walk Away
by keepcalm90
Summary: ONE SHOT: Part 6 in the Nerd Sebastian, Bad Boy Kurt verse: Kurt's still having trouble sorting out his relationship with Sebastian so he decides to fix that by dragging Sebastian to the local gay bar in the hopes that finding him someone new will help to establish their just friends who hookup status. But when the plan backfires Kurt's forced to face his feelings head on.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another. Now much to say except yay for progress. I hope you all enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_Say What You Have To Say Or Just Walk Away_  
**

Kurt's at an impasse as he lays or rather cuddles with Sebastian on his bed.

Today he had every intention of fucking Sebastian's brains out but sadly Sebastian had to stay after school for some stupid academic club thing so by the time they got back to Kurt's house he was too tired to do anything but lay down.

He lounged on his bed while Sebastian did homework at the desk. When Sebastian was all finished up he climbed in beside Kurt and laid his head on his chest, like it was no big deal.

Now they had been in this position for about ten minutes and the worst part was Kurt wasn't entirely hating it. Sebastian smelled great and his body was warm and solid beside his. But the fact that either of those thoughts were even in Kurt's brain unsettled him. He was a pump um and dump um kind of guy. He was most definitely not a cuddler. Even if he and Sebastian had been sleeping together for months now. It didn't change anything. Sebastian was just a hot, easy lay. Or at least that's what Kurt kept telling himself.

While Kurt was in hell, Sebastian on the other hand was in heaven. With his arm draped lightly over Kurt's stomach and his cheek pressed firmly to Kurt's strong chest. The rhythmic beating of his heart the only sound filling Sebastian's ears. The lightest hint of menthol clinging to the fabric of Kurt's shirt and invading each of Sebastian's scenes. If given the option he could spend all day here.

Kurt decides he needs to end this and fast. Since he's still too tired to pin Sebastian to the mattress and fuck him he decides to remind the boy of what they are in another way.

" Hey," Kurt whispers and Sebastian looks up at him curiously." We should go out tonight."

Sebastian's eyes light up. " Okay. How about the movies or maybe bowling?"  
He snuggles closer to Kurt's body and sights in contentment.

" No. Actually I was thinking we could go to Scandals. I have an extra fake ID you could use."

" Scandals? You mean the gay club out in West Lima? Why would we go there?" Sebastian questions.

" Because all the hotties are there on Friday night. We could pick you out a good one," Kurt answers back casually.

Sebastian's heart sinks at the comment. He doesn't want to spend the night picking up some hottie. He wants to spend it here, in bed with Kurt but clearly he was getting far too ahead of himself if he ever thought that Kurt would want the same thing. He knew this whole cuddling thing was too good to be true.

" Oh," Sebastian frowns. " Well if that's what you want to do. I guess it could be fun."

" It will be fun. I promise," Kurt squeezes Sebastian's bicep. " Now why don't you go home and put on something hot. I'll come pick you up around eight."

" Okay," Sebastian nods sadly before crawling off the bed. He feels so disoriented, like he's just had a bucket of cold water poured over him. One minute he was on cloud nine and now he's face first on the concrete.

He gives Kurt a small wave before leaving the room. He almost wants to cry but he doesn't. He's gotten himself into this and he damn sure isn't going to let it get the best of him. He going to suck it up and have fun tonight even if it kills him.

Around eight thirty Kurt parks up the block from Sebastian's door and sends him a text.

Ten minutes later Sebastian's tapping on the car window and Kurt unlocks the door. His jaw nearly dropping when Sebastian climbs in beside him.

He's dressed in tight dark washed jeans and a snug fitting black button up with the top three buttons undone to show off his chest. He's ditched his normal loafers type shoes and opted for all black converse instead and his hair is styled in that sexy messy way that Kurt absolutely loves.

" You look nice," Kurt comments casually.

" Thanks," Sebastian says back.

He's still upset about this whole thing so he doesn't want to give Kurt the normal satisfaction he gives him whenever he doles out a compliment.  
He's dressed this way on purpose to remind Kurt of what he's missing out on.

The picture on Kurt's extra fake ID looks nothing like Sebastian but the man at the door doesn't seem to care. Especially not since Kurt knows him. When they enter Kurt heads right towards the bar and Sebastian follows close behind.

This gay club is nothing like Sebastian expected it to look. From all the episodes of Queer as Folk he's watched he was expecting something much more grand but this is only Lima.

The gay community isn't very vast here. But despite that the place is pretty crowded. Most of the guys look over fifty but there are a few scattered here and there that look more suitable.

Kurt grabs the corner bar stool and Sebastian sits down beside him.

The bartender comes up and slides two napkins in front of them.

When he see Kurt he smiles.  
" Hey Hummel long time no see."

" Hey Tony," Kurt waves.

" So what ya been up to Hummel? And who's your friend?" The bartender eyes Sebastian up and down before flashing him a sultry smile which Sebastian responds to with a blush.

" He's a first timer," Kurt laughs.

" Oh a virgin." Tony smirks. "Well he shouldn't have any trouble bagging someone tonight. The boys are all on the prowl for a little slice like him."

" Good to know," Kurt unexpectedly snaps." Can we just get two beers please."

" Sure." Tony nods, popping the tops on two bottles and sliding them over.

Sebastian just sips his as Kurt downs his own.

" So what do we do know?" Sebastian asks curiously.

" We wait. Someone will come over here in no time." Kurt says confidently as he finishes off his bottle and taps the bar to signal he wants another.

Then in no time Kurt's proven right when a tall blond guy in a tight black t shirt approaches them. Sebastian shocked when the man approaches him and not Kurt. The blonde is just about to speak when Kurt clears his throat to get his attention.

" He's not interest," Kurt growls in a bitch tone and the man walk away with a scowl.

" Why did you do that?" Sebastian asks almost hopefully. Is it possible Kurt's jealous already?

" Because you're never supposed to talk to the first guy who comes up to you. It looks needy," Kurt explains.

" Oh," Sebastian sights in defeat.

" You have to hold out for the one you want and make him come to you. Now which one do you want?" Kurt questions and Sebastian looks over at him.

The answer to that question is glaringly obvious. He wants the guy he lost his virginity to, the one that calls him gorgeous even when he feels ugly, the one he's been sleeping with for the past six months. How could he be so close to Kurt and yet so far all at the same time?

Sebastian scans the room once, taking a quick glance at each and every face in the crowed before his eyes land on a guy in the middle of the dance floor.

He has black curly hair and sparkling hazel eyes. His smile is bright and his outfit adorable, like a bashful school boy that Sebastian finds extremely hot.

He turns back to Kurt. " That one." Sebastian nods over to the cutie and Kurt grins.

" Good. Now just make eye contact with him and you're golden," Kurt instructs with a wink.

" Okay," Sebastian nods, turning back to find the hottie again but sadly he's gone.

Within five minutes another guy, this one brunette with big brown eyes comes up. He stands completely in front of Kurt and leans in closer to Sebastian.

" Hey sexy," the stranger purrs. " I like your glasses." The back of his hand grazes across Sebastian's cheek and he blushes.

" Um, thank you," Sebastian says with a shy giggle.

" And you're so tall. I bet I could climb you like a tree," the stranger growls and that's when Kurt taps him on the shoulder.

" Hey nice line. Very original," he mocks with a sarcastic eye roll.

" And who the hell are you?" the stranger snaps.

" I'm his wing man," Kurt boast pridefully. " And you were just leaving." The two glare at each other before the man steps away angrily, mumbling some kind of insult under his breath as he goes.

" Trust me you do not want a sleazeball like that," Kurt assures Sebastian.  
" And besides your little crush is headed over here." Kurt nods and Sebastian looks over to see the black haired beauty heading towards them.

He sits down right beside Sebastian at the bar and the two exchange a coy smile before the boy says, " Hi."

" Hi," Sebastian answers back eagerly.

" I've seen you sitting over here all night. Aren't you gonna dance?" the cutie asks.

" Um... Well I'm not much of a dancer," Sebastian chuckles nervously.

" I'm sure you're not as bad as you think and I'll be there right beside you for moral support."

Sebastian's eyes widen and he cracks a bright smile. "O-okay," he nods.

" Great. Now do I at least get the name of my future dance partner?

" I'm Sebastian Smythe." He holds out his hand to the comely boy.

" Blaine Anderson," the raven haired beauty responds before taking Sebastian's hand in a firm shake.

With their hands still connected Blaine tugs Sebastian off his seat and pulls him towards the dance floor.

Sebastian looks back at Kurt who has a blank expression on his stunning face. Sebastian figured Kurt would at least be excited for him. This whole picking up someone at a club thing was his idea.

But Sebastian can't bring himself to focus on that, not when Blaine's hands immediately grab him around the waist and hold him tight.

Sebastian's never really seen himself as desirable. But sleeping with Kurt for the past six months has changed that a little and maybe it's for the best. Sebastian's young, he can't spend months chasing after someone as unavailable as Kurt, can he?

Sure Kurt's rude, crass and sex crazed but he also has those rare moment's when he's sweet, tender and nice. It's why Sebastian's stuck around this long.

Maybe Kurt isn't unavailable, maybe he's just scared or maybe Sebastian's just grasping at straws. It's clear Kurt wants nothing in the romance department. That's why they're here and why Sebastian's currently in the arms of someone else.

Kurt sits at the bar and watches Sebastian with a mindful eye. He looks so happy out on the dance floor that it's hard to not look at him.

He's so beautiful anyone in this place would be lucky to have him. Kurt isn't worthy of someone like him.

In the past six months he's done nothing to deserve him. He's only taken Sebastian on one very half assed date and has spent the rest of their time together jumping his bones every chance he gets. Sebastian deserves the whole package and Kurt still isn't sure he can offer that.

Kurt turns back towards the bar and has just ordered another drink when three guys come up beside him.  
It's clear that two of them are a couple and the third is on the prowl. He has that lion stalking it's prey look in his eyes.

" Well Hunter it looks like you lost," The tall blond laughs. " Blaine's over there dancing with that hottie and you're still all alone."

" I haven't lost yet," the single one points out to the couple. " The bet was the first person to fuck someone. Blaine's just dancing."

" Yeah well judging by the way he's dancing it's looks like he's won." the blond guys boyfriend giggles.

Kurt's eyes shot back over to Sebastian. The hobbits arms are now completely around his waist and they're chest to chest with not an inch of space between them.

Kurt suddenly feels sick. This guy is just using Sebastian as a pawn in his little game.

Deep down Kurt knows he's no better than the pretty boy. But that doesn't mean he wants Sebastian to fall victim to it yet again. Kurt may have been the same but at least he didn't hide it and pretend to be something he wasn't.

All Kurt knows is that he has to put a stop to this right now before Sebastian gets hurt. So he jumps off the bar stool and makes a b- line for the dance floor, only to be stopped by the boy from the bar, Hunter from what he overheard.

" Hey handsome. You wanna dance?"  
There's no denying the guy is super hot and under any other circumstance Kurt would probably take him to the back room and fuck him silly but right now all he can think about is Sebastian.

" Fuck off," he hisses at the boy before continuing towards the dance floor.

The pretty boy is now kissing Sebastian's neck and the sight stirs up an emotion in Kurt that he's never felt before.

Without thinking he grabs Sebastian's arm tightly and pulls him roughly away from the hands of the phony.

Sebastian's shocked to see Kurt and even more surprised that he's pulling him off the dance floor and towards the door.

" Kurt what are you doin-mmph," Kurt's lips smash into his in a possessive, demanding kiss that steals all the air from Sebastian's lungs.

When they finally break apart Kurt stays close. His forehead resting lightly on Sebastian's. " Can we please get the fuck out of here?" Kurt shouts over the music and Sebastian just nods.

He doesn't want to ask any questions right now and risk Kurt changing his mind.

As they leave Kurt looks back at a still stunned looking Blaine. He glares at him for a moment before flipping him off, then slipping his hand into Sebastian's back pocket and steering him out the door.

Kurt keeps Sebastian close as they walk back to the car and once they're both seated inside Sebastian feels safer somehow. Sure Blaine's attention had felt good but Kurt's feels a million times better.

Judging by the look of relief on Kurt's face Sebastian knows he has the upper hand and that's when he decides to stop being such a coward and just say something.

" So what was that all about?" he ask calmly.

" Nothing," Kurt answers quickly. " I just got a bad vibe from that prick. He was all wrong for you."

" And how would you know what's right and wrong for me? Sebastian says boldly and Kurt looks over at him in shock.

He wasn't expecting Sebastian to be this way but he deserves it. It shouldn't be easy to have someone as great as Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt's hand comes up and cups Sebastian's cheek. " I-I just..." For some reason, no matter how much he may feel it, he still can't say it out loud.

Sebastian's so sick of holding his breath, of waiting for Kurt to finally see the light. " You know what Kurt if you can't even say it then I think it's better that I just go."

Tears fill his eyes as he turns away from Kurt and opens the car door. He's not sure where's he's going, all he knows is that he can't be here anymore. In his tear filled haze he doesn't hear the sound of the car door slamming or the sound of boots pounding the pavement behind.

" Sebastian wait," Kurt's voice cracks as he shouts.

Sebastian turns back towards him in shock. Kurt's just said his name. He never calls him by his name.

Kurt runs the rest of the way him and they meet in a deep kiss that feels so much different than all their previous ones.

Kurt pulls away with a bright smile. " I was just going to say that I'm an idiot and that I like you a lot and I don't want you dancing with other guys, okay."

Sebastian nods happily before kissing Kurt again.

They get back in the car and Kurt drives them back to his place. When they get out Sebastian's surprised when Kurt takes his hand and leads him to the backyard instead of into the house. There's a little bench in the corner of the yard that Kurt sits on before pulling Sebastian down beside him.

" You know when I was little I used to sit out here with my mom and watch the stars," Kurt whispers into the night air.

It's the most personal thing Sebastian's ever heard Kurt say and it makes his heart burst. But he doesn't say a word. He just curls up to Kurt's side and kisses his neck gently.

This time Kurt doesn't dare pull away for the cuddle. Or more importantly the person he's cuddling with.


	2. Part 7

Hey darlings just posted part 7. It's called _If I Was Your Boyfriend. _Hope you can all check it out.


End file.
